An interesting turn of events
by lurea ara
Summary: read and find out. it's dr/hr. also this is my old story fixed
1. Draco is disowned

Hermione and Draco 

By Melisa Malfoy

Summery: it's just a d/h fanfic read and enjoy!

AN- ' ' these mean someone's thinking. Anything in ( ) means I'm talking.

rateing beause there is no 14a 

Chapter one: Draco is disowned

Draco stepped on the Hogwarts Express for the last time ever. He had just finished his seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He was now an of age wizard and could do magic as he pleased. 

"Oh I'm going to miss this old school! Why I think I'll even miss Malfoy! Harry don't look at me like that when you know that I'm joking." said Hermione as she, Harry and Ron Walked down the small hallway of the Hogwarts Express, looking for a empty compartment. She pulled one open at random. "Oops. Sorry malfoy." 'Well speak of the devil.'

"Whatever, Granger." Draco muttered and kept staring out the window.

The "golden trio" continued looking for an empty compartment.

"Excuse me boys." Hermione said as she got up and left the compartment in search of a washroom.

'I could have sworn they were this way. Hmm I keep looking.'

*thunk* 

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Oh sorry" ' aww my butt!' Hermione had been knocked to the floor. She had landed hard on her tail bone. 'Come on girl don't let malfoy see you cry. Too late!!' Hermione sat trying to blink back unwanted tears.

"Hey Granger you ok?" Draco said leaning down over Hermione. He could see tears in her eyes.

"Yess....No! My butt!" then burst out crying. (I know what it feels like to land on your tail bone it hurts like hell.)

Draco's laughter filled hall way.

"Oh shut up Malfoy! You are an insentive jerk! Some gentlemen you are!" she glared at him though teary eyes.

"Here let me help you." he said with a chuckle and lifted her back up on her feet. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Better?" he said with a cocky grin.

"You're an ass!" was all she said as she turned and walked down the hall in a continued search for the washrooms, slightly rubbing her butt. Draco's laughter fallowed her down the hall. 'Merlin is Draco ever an ass, he might be an ass but with that face, smile and bode!' "God! What am I thinking! He's a malfoy for Merlin's sake."

After finally finding the washroom, she returned to the compartment. She sat on a cushion. Ignoring Harry's and Ron's questioning looks; she pulled a bar of chocolate from her book bag along with a book that looked very not Hermione. The title on its front cover read * the flame and the flower*

"Um. Hermione are you reading a romance novel?" Ron asked in sheer disbelief.

"Yes. What did you think it was a history book! Ha-ha! School is over I'm taking a break for a change!" 

Harry and Ron looked at each other with shocked amazement, both wondering where that had come from.

"Ok who are you and what have you done to school book crazy Hermione!" asked Ron.

Hermione instantly burst out laughing. "Lavender gave me this book for my birthday I've only just now started to read it."

The train slowed to a stop.

Hermione quickly stood and grabbed her things. Crookshanks lay limp on her shoulder. "I got to go. I'm meeting my parents. See you guys later." she through over her shoulder and ran out of the compartment.  

Draco slowly walked off the train, a heavy feeling weighted down his shoulders a soon as he saw his father. 

"Good Evening sir."

"Hello my boy. Come we have much to talk about." Luscius put his arm around Draco.

"I wonder what's taking them. Usually they are right on time. Maybe traffic was bad?" Hermione muttered to her self. She sat in a small cafe drinking peppermint tea and waiting for her parents to come pick her up. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even see the two male Malfoy enter.

Draco and his father sat down at a small table. When the waitress came they both order a cup of coffee.

"What is it you wish to talk about father?"

"Do you really not know?"

"Father if it's about lord Voldemort I don't want to hear about it."

"You do and you well listen."

"Father, why must you keep bringing up a pointless subject?"

"I will keep bringing it up till you well sit and listen."

"Fine father say what you want to say."

"The lord wants you. You will join and you will be one of his faithful followers."

"No, no, and no."

"Either you join or you die!"

"No!"

"Don't you care about your life?"

"Not if it means joining a pathic wizard who can't even wipe his own ass."

"You well not talk about milord in that way."

"I don't care!" Draco bellowed and slammed his fist down on the table. "Don't you get it father I well never join his stupid death eaters."

"Lower you voice you fool."

"No I well shout if I damn well feel like shouting!"

"If you don't join me and lord Voldemort I well disown you and milord well kill you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Luscius stood and walked out of the cafe. 

There was a long silence, then people started talking again.

Hermione, like the other people, had watched the whole scene. She stood and walked over to Draco. Draco sat with his head in his hands and breathing heavily.

"Malfoy are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" he snapped.

"Sorry" Hermione couldn't understand how the sharpness of his voice had brought tears to her eyes. She held on tight to a sob.

Draco took a deep breath and looked at her. He saw that her eyes had glossed over and he could tell she was about to cry.

She blinked and looked down.

"I sorry Hermione I shouldn't of snapped at you." 

Hermione wiped franticly at her eyes. 

"Hermione how's the butt?"

"Hahaha. Fine." she smiled up at him. 'Wow when did Draco get so tall?' she thought.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my parents"

"Oh cool."

"Not really but hey." she shrugged. "Um, Mal-Draco?"

"Yah?"

"Well since I get the feeling your father doesn't really want you at home, would you um, like to um, that is if it's ok with my parents,"

"Hermione spit it out."

"Would you like to stay with me and my family." ' God why am I asking this, he's malfoy!'

' Why should she care?' "Why should you care?"

"I'm not a total bitch Draco I can be compassionate when I want to."

"Oh... well if it's ok... then why not?"

"Great!"

"Hermione!" Two voices called from behind them.

"Mum! Dad!" she walked over to them and gathered both in to a hug." Mum, Dad this is Draco Malfoy. Draco these are my parents Katherine and Howard Granger. He is a friend of mine from school, I was wondering if he could stay with us. He's kinda in tight spot with his parents at the moment."

The two parents turned and talked. Mrs. Granger turned back to Hermione and Draco. She flashed Draco a bright smile and took his arm in hers.

"Of course! Any friend of Hermione is welcome in our home. Which." Mrs. granger said as she looked at her watch." We should be getting back to. Draco, could you help Howard with yours and Hermione's things. Hermione it has been awfully boring without you! Tom well be glad your back. His family and him have been staying with us for the passed few weeks. Oh and molly has missed you so. I bet she'll just jump for joy when she sees you. She has been so bored without her little miss around to pamper." Hermione just nodded and barely listen to her mother's inane chatter.

The four of them walked to the car. Draco stared in awe at the silver beamer. 

"Is that your car?" He asked Mr. Granger who was putting the trunks in to the trunk.

"No it's Hermione's."

"What!"

"Yah we gave it to her for her sixteenth birthday."

Draco was wondering what kind of life Hermione had out side of Hogwarts. Hermione climbed into the driver's seat. Her mother beside her. Draco and Mr. Granger hoped in the back. Hermione revved the car and sped of towards home.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome Home Hermione

Hermione love the feel of the car on the smooth highway road. She put her sun glasses on and put down the car's sun visor. The top was down and the wind blew through her brown curly hair. 'I'm going to have a hell of a time brushing this out later but who cares!' she thought to her self.

"Mom could you put in a CD?"

"Sure thing Hun." Mrs. Granger pulled out a CD case from the glove box. She flipped through the collection of CD's. She pulled out a burned CD and put in the player.

The sounds of rock music blasted out form the stereo. Hermione sang along to the songs. Draco was amazed at how good her voice was.

About twenty minutes later a mansion came in to view.

Hermione rounded a circle in front of the house. The car skidded to a stop.

"Hermione be careful!" Her father yelled from the back seat.

"Now daddy no back seat driving."

Stilled and Hermione put the top back up, then stepped out of the car. 

A line of servants stood out side the mansion. Hermione hugged and chatted with each. She joked with an elderly looking man who came to collect their trunks. Then she turned to Draco. "Everyone we well be having a guest for the next little while. Come Draco let me show you to your room." Hermione walked in the mansion. The heels of her pumps clicked on the freshly polished floor. They went through two long corridors and up a long flight of stairs. Once at the top she led him to the first door on the right. When she opened the door he saw the room had been done in the two colors of syltherin. Draco lifted and eyebrow at Hermione.

"This room was decorated before I ever even got my letter. Beside I thought you would like it. My room is across the hall." Hermione was about to turn, she stopped and looked back at Draco." My parents are having a welcome home party. You can come if you want" He nodded. "Great! I'll be back in two hours. If you need any thing just pull this rope." She said and pointed at a black rope that hung by the door. "Oh and Draco it's formal." She then walked over to her room.   

Draco's trunk was delivered a short time later. He went about unpacking and getting used to his new surroundings. He had a large closet that his cloths fit very nicely in. He then walked into his bathroom, undressed and hopped into the shower.  

Hermione sat in a large tub, her maid molly scrubbing her hair. It felt so nice to be pampered again. Molly was more a friend then a maid; she was five years older then Hermione. Molly helped Hermione out of the tub. She handed Hermione her bath robe. Hermione went and sat in front of her vanity.(it's palace with mirror and all her makeup and stuff.) Molly picked up a brush and went teary eyed at being able to brush her little miss's beautiful. 

"Miss Hermione who is that young man you brought home with you?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"I know that, what I meant was what is he to you?"

"Umm...a friend. I think."

"Is this the same Draco that used to make fun of you be of muggle descendent?"

"Yes, but he's changed he is no longer that fourteen year old jerk. He's matured." Hermione whispered

"You like him!" Molly said shock was written allover her voice.

"No!...What makes you think that?"

"Oh come off it Hermione you forget who your talking to."

Hermione blushed.

"Yah I guess I do, but it's not like I'll ever have a chance."

"How come?"

"He doesn't like me at all."

"You sure?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I'm so glad your home Miss Hermione."

Draco couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Hermione. No longer did she look like a ragamuffin, but like a lady. She wore a pale gown that covered her feet and left her shoulders bare. Along it's bodice were red rosettes. She wore long white gloves that came up just above her elbows. A thin choker encircled her neck and little star earrings accented her ears. Her hair had been pulled up tight then the curls fell freely down her neck. She wore only a tiny bit of make-up.

Hermione felt really weirded out by the way Draco was staring at her. "What!? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Huh?... oh no. Hermione you look great!" they hooked elbows and she lead him to the great hall. A slight blush graced Hermione's cheeks.      

 Guest had been arriving for at least fifth teen minutes before Draco and Hermione had come down. The hall was filled with elegant ladies and handsome gentlemen. The thing that got to Draco was that a lot of the Guest were prominent wizards and witches. A lot of which he recognized. 

"Hermione, how come there are wizards and witches here?"

"Mostly friends of the family, some relatives."

"Oh… wait relatives? I thought that you were…"

"A mudblood? Sorry to disappoint you Draco but magic goes far back in my family. It just skipped a few generations." She said with a shrug. 

"Then why did you never correct me when a called you a mudblood."

"It never bothered me. I knew that I was a witch for a long proud family of magic."

"You…you…arg!"

"Hahahahaha." Her laughter rang clear through the room.

Draco and Hermione walked around the room talking to people. Both were congratulated on graduating from Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione were talking to a group of wizards when a voice called out from the crowd. Hermione turned to see who was calling her, then quickly turned back. 

Draco sent her a puzzled look. 

"Hermione!" A young man came up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Hermione was standing stiffly.

"Hello, Tom." She groaned and forced his arms off her.

"Miss me darling?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on now Hermione you know you did."

"No Tom, I didn't."

"Excuse us gentlemen but I need to speak to Hermione in private." Tom said as He pulled Hermione out of the room and in to the garden

For some reason Draco didn't like the way this Tom fellow was handling his Hermione. He made some excuse about needing a new drink and fallowed the two out of the room.

"You know Mia I'd almost think you didn't love me any more."

"I never loved you. I tolerate you for the sake of our parent's friendship."

He pulled her tightly against him. "You are mine miss witch!"

"You're hurting me!" 'I really wish I had on wand on me.'

"Excuse me but would you kindly remove your self from Hermione." Draco said, wand pointed.

"Go way Sir. This is between Hermione and me."

"I'm giving you ten seconds ten…nine…eight…seven."

"Draco…Tom let go!"

Tom tightened his grip causing Hermione to squeak, this pushed Draco over the edge.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted.

Tom went flying and Hermione was shoved the floor thus knocking her out. Tom had hit an old oak tree, and now lay at its base.

Draco went over to Hermione and picked her up. 

"What the hell is going on out here?" 

Draco turned to see a bunch of the other guest had gathered at the entrance to the garden.

"His "man" was hurting Hermione. I dealt with it and now it's late so I'm going to take her to her room." With that he apparated to her bedroom. He carefully laid her on the bed.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3- Hermione's History

'I wonder if she has woken up yet.' Draco thought to him self as he tied the sash of his bath robe. He walked out of his room and crossed the hall to Hermione's. He didn't bother knocking thinking her still a sleep. Big mistake. He opened the door to her room to find her standing in the middle of the room with only a t-shirt and underwear. She was just slipping a light summer dress over her head.

"Oops!" He quickly turned to leave.

"Draco!? Wait! What are you doing here!?" 

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." He said his back still to her.

"You can turn around now."

"That's ok I need to go and get dressed."

"Ok, but could you come back?"

"Sure, ah whatever." He said and walked out of her room.

"Boy is he ever weird. I would of thought he would of love to see me, or any member of the female sex, in underwear. Humph oh well. Oh my god! Maybe he's gay! No he can't be he had a lot of girl friends at Hogwarts." She said to her self. She shook her head.

'I wonder why she wants me to come back to her room.' Draco thought while he brushed his teeth. He pulled on a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans. He once again walked over to her room. This time he knocked on her door.

"Come on in!"

He slowly opened the door. 

"Hermione!?"

"Out here!"

Draco walked out to her balcony. Hermione sat on a small bench by a table where a tea set sat.

"Tea?"

"Sure."

"Milk? Lemon? Sugar?"

"Just a bit of milk. Thanks."

"Here you are."

Her hand shook slightly as she passed Draco the tea cup and saucer. He reached out and steady her hand. Her fingers felt cold and were warmed by his. 

Hermione took a deep breath. "I think I should explain about Tom. His parents and mine were great friends in school. Well my mother and his father and mother. My father is a muggle, but that's beside the point. My mother went to Hogwarts but she only has a small amount of magic and that's only for potions. She went out with Snape once, but once again that is beside the point. Well once Tom and I were born our parents made a packed that if  we weren't married to other people by the time we were thirty we would marry each other. At first tom didn't even really know that I existed. Then when I got my letter for Hogwarts and he didn't He became very angry.  When we started to mature he treated me like a slut thought he never got far enough with me before a parent would show up and try and make peace. Ha! After each and every one of those sessions I had bruises. Mostly they could be covered. Then last year before school started he became so violent that I had to me rushed to the hospital. In case you hadn't noticed I limped for the first week of school."

"I had wondered what had happened."

"I always fought back but he was always so much stronger then me." She sobbed tears started to fall from her eyes. She turned her head from Draco and tried to wipe away her tears.

"It's ok Hermione." Tears and sobs came harder. "Hush kitten hush." He wrapped his arms a round her and kissed the top of her head. (yah I know it's kinda sappy but oh well)

"Draco, why the hell are you being nice to me?"

"Because, you need to have some one to be nice to you. And believe it or not I really like you Hermione."

"What!!? Then why have ignored me most of the time and bugged me the rest."

"I had a rep to protect and as sign of my affection." Draco gave her large grin.

"Hahahaha only you would think that a girl like being called names and bugged. And to tell you the truth I kinda sorta like you too."

"When did this happen?!"

"Ha-ha very funny. Actually I've like you since fifth year."

"Really I thought you were obsessed with Victor Krum."

"Only good friends. Draco I want us to be more then just friends."

"Hermione, do you realize what you're saying."

"Of course."

Draco looked down at her.

"Hermione will you be my girl."

"You know I expected some poetry or maybe some pretty words but I like that much better. Sure, why the hell not?"

"Great!"

Draco turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply her.

"Hermione Granger! What do you think you are doing?" In the entrance to the balcony stood Tom. Tom had a bandage on his head and as he walked toward them he had a limp. 

"You are mine! Only I have the right to kiss you like that!" Draco drew Hermione behind him

"Hermione say good bye to Mr. Malfoy. Draco the dark lord has a message for you. Die!" tom yelled and pulled a gun from his robes.

"Say good bye to life!" and fired.

The shot rang through out the area and the Gun Powder's smell assaulted Hermione's nose. 

Draco stood calmly but he had his wand out and ready for the bullet.

"Sheildrum" An invisible barrier had surrounded Draco and Hermione. A frustrated Tom kept firing till the gun was out of bullets. Each and everyone of the shots hit the barrier and dropped to the ground.

Hermione walked out of the barrier and raised her own wand. 

"Tom you are not welcome here any more. Go home and stay there. Returnus Homure."

A red spark jumped from Hermione's wand and hit tom in the chest. He went poof! (ahahahaha. Sorry.) 

"I did it I really did it. I've been working on that ever since I found it four years ago." Hermione did a little victory dance that Draco laughed at.

"Oh shut up Draco! I'm celebrating."

"Go right a head just don't fall on your butt again."

"Oh shut up!"

"Ahahahhahahahhahaha!"

"Draco!"

Draco just laughed harder and Hermione got redder then the Weasley's hair color.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter Four- Draco Kidnapped?

Two weeks had gone by since the Tom had "gone home". Hermione's parents and grandparents(0n her mother's side), who were staying with the Grangers, had all excepted Draco without a moments pause. Hermione's father felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, for though he never said anything he had always felt that Tom was a very cruel person. Hermione mother who had only like Tom as a baby went about in a cheerful manner. In secrete she had started planning a wedding. (Even though the young couple never said anything that would even suggest it.) Hermione's Elders were absolutely adored Draco and his charming attitude. All around Draco was welcomed with open arms. 

Hermione and Draco were out horse back riding when a snowy white owl swooped down and landed on the shoulder of Hermione. 

Hermione had let out a small sheik at the sudden weight on her shoulder. Then she felt the familiar nip on her ear.

"Headwig! You scared the hell out of me." She said reining her dusty gold mare. Draco pulled his chocolate brown stallion to a stop.

Headwig moved from Hermione's shoulder to the horn of the mare's saddle. Hermione slipped off the note that was attached to Hedwig's leg. 

Dear Hermione,

Sirius has been cleared they caught Wormtail! I'm going to live with him!

Harry Potter

"Count on Harry to get right to that point." Hermione said with a smile. Then she frowned. "Damn I don't have a quill or even a pen on me to sign this."

"Just use your wand. Yeash Hermione I'm surprised that you don't know that spell for writing. I thought you know every thing when it turns out you can't even do a simple little spell." Draco teased with a smirk.

"Oh shut-"

"Up Draco. God! Hermione get a new come back!"

"Draco… If you don't shut up I'll-I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Just shut it I need to write Harry." She said as she turned over the piece of parchment.

Dear Harry

That's great. I'm so happy for you! Finally you'll be away from the Dursleys. No more Dudders or whatever his name is. Do you think that Voldemort well try some thing?

Hermione Granger        

She folded the note up and retied it to Headwig's leg. Headwig flew off with a whoosh of air.

"So what did Potter want?" Draco asked with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"I really wish you guys were better friends. Surely now that we are going out you'll at least try to get along with them?"

"I well If THEY well. You didn't answer my question."

"Oh! It's great news Mr. Black has be cleared and they have Wormtail in custody."

"Wormtail?"

"Oh yes! You don't know. Wormtail is really Peter Pettigrew an old follower of Voldemort. I would have thought you would of known that your father being a Death-Eater and all."

"I never took interest about father's other life. When ever he brought it up I would merely go into a day dream.        

Ten Days later

Draco sat at the table of Hermione's balcony drinking tea and reading a book. Hermione had gone off with her mother on some shopping expedition for Merlin knows what. The book Draco was reading was a very interesting muggle book called Pride and Prejudice. He was so deep in the book that he hadn't heard the foot steps approaching him. He raised his tea cup to his lips.

"Draco!," Tea sprayed out of Draco's mouth. "So this is where you've been hiding while my daughter is out." Mr. Granger stood behind Draco. Draco was wiping up the spilt tea. 

"Good morning Mr. Granger."

"Ah come now that's to formal call me Howard." 

"Um. Ok. Howard."

"I'm going to the golf course with a few friends you want to come."

"I don't know how to play."

"Don't worry the guys and I well help you."

"Ok."

"Good. How long well it take you to get dressed?"

"15 minutes?"

"Great! See you down stairs in 20 minutes." Mr. Granger turned and walked out of sight once Draco was sure that he was gone he stood ad went to Hermione's and his closet. He now shared Hermione's room with her. It had been Mrs. Granger's Idea. And Mr Granger had agreed after he had a private chat with Draco. It still sent goose bumps down Draco's spine. He Quikly got dressed and headed down stairs. 

Meanwhile. Down town London

"Hermione look at this isn't this beautiful?" Mrs. Granger held up a maroon dress.

Hermione lifted her attention from a silk blouse.

"Why mother that is drop dead gorgeous!" She walked over to it. Her fingers touch the softness of the velvet dress.

"Oooooo. So soft! Do they have my size?"

Both mother and daughter quickly checked to row of dress.

"Ha-ha! I found it!" Hermione said as she pulled the dress from the rack.

"Well go try it on!"

"Okay!" Hermione waved over one of the attendants and asked for a fitting room.

Hermione slipped the soft red dress over her head. The dress fit perfectly except in one spot.

"Mommmmm!" She cried. The door flew opened as her mother rushed into the small room.

"What!!"

"Look it doesn't fit!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't! Look!' Hermione as she pulled the top of the bodice away room her chest.

"We can have it taken in?"

"No that would rune the look of the dress."

"I guess we'll just have say good bye to it then."

"I don't wanna." Hermione pouted. Then it came to her. "An enlargement spell!"

"Hermione."

"What it's not like it well hurt anything."

"But what if you get the spell wrong?"

"I won't. As Hagrid said in 3rd year 'they've yet to make a spell that our 'ermione couldn't do.'" She said with Hagrid's accent.

Her mother let out a laugh. Then said," Wait till we get home."

"I'd have to any way I don't have my wand here."

"Ok lets go buy this beauty and get some lunch and then head home. I have a feeling Draco is going to need some rescuing."

"WHY! Motherrr what is it?"

"Your father said something about taking him golfing with his friends."

"But all of daddy's friends are muggles. Oh no! Hurry mom no time for lunch we gotta go!"

Hermione quickly jumped out of the dress.

"I'll go pay for this while you get dressed." Mrs. Granger said and walked out of the dressing.

Hermione pulled back on her jeans and sweater. She slipped her feet in to her high heels. She came running out of the dressing room. She saw her mother putting her credit card back in her purse. 

Mrs. Granger grabbed the shopping bag linked arms with her daughter and they both zoomed out of the shop.

Hermione got pulled over by the cops for speeding on the highway.

"Great just great! Mom please don't tell dad he'll flip."

"Don't worry."

"Okay Draco stand facing the whole. Okay now turn and aim."

"Ok you can do this Draco just breathe, keep your arm straight, watch the culb hit the ball and fallow through." Draco whispered to him self. He raises his arm and swung. 

"Holy crap Draco you got a hole in one on a par six!"

"Is that good?"

"Is that good!? Is that good!!? That is great!" Mr. Granger stuttered.

The other guys that had come were now wiping off the smug grins. 

After getting the highest score out of the men Draco felt a great swell of pride.

 He and the other men stood at the bar in the country club. 

"Draco! Draco!" A female voice cried behind him. 

He turned round as Hermione came running straight at him. She skidded to a stop. Snapping the heel of her right shoe, sending her forward into Draco arms.

"You okay?" they asked each other.

"Yah."

"Yah what make you think that I wouldn't be?" Draco asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dad kidnapped you!" 

"No he didn't"

"But…but…mother said."

"Hermione I'm fine in fact I just beat these muggles at their own game." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him with a slight frown on her forehead.

"Golf."

"Oh you didn't use well you know did you?"

"No. And it was me first time playing."

"Really that's great!"

"Um as much as I hate to break up this love fest but we have to get going. Dinner at Grand mum's." Mr. Granger said (On Hermione's father's side.)

The Granger's and Draco with Hermione clinging to his arm, for support that she lost from her heel.

"I'll drive me and Draco there and you two can drive alone."

"Draco and I dear." Her father corrected

"Whatever dad." She answered with a shrug.

 She towed Draco to her car and pushed him in.

"See you there!" She called.

"Are we going back to the house to get changed?" Draco asked.

"No. Don't worry you look fine."

"But what about your high heel?"

"Easy, Can you fix it?"

"Huh?"

"Wand?"

"Oh! Yah sure." He reached into the inside pocket of his sports coat and drew out his wand. Hermione slipped off her high heel and kept the gas peddle down with her left foot. Draco Reached down and grabbed the shoe and took the heel from Hermione.

"Shipu perfectus." The heel snapped back into place.

A few minutes later the car pulled to a stop. 

"Come on Draco."

Hermione pulled a reluctant wizard out of her car.

"Hermione are you sure I look okay?"

"Yes." She said with a kiss.

"Thanks I needed that."

"Ok Lets go in she probly heard us pull up."

"Weren't your parents behind us."

"Not for very long my father drives 20 km below the speed limit."

"Really?"

"Yah. Come on." She pulled him towards the surprisingly small house.

"It's so small!"

"After forty years of cleaning a large house she finally got fed up and moved into there."

"How old is she?"

"65. Why?"

"Just wondering. Ok. Now don' mention Hogwarts or magic. My grand mum doesn't know I went there she thinks I went to a private school."

"Hermione I'm surprised at you keeping such a thing from your own grand mum."

"Oh I have told her many times but she I guess just chooses to not listen."

"Oh."

"Hermione!"  A large portly woman came out of the house with her arms wide open.

'Now that's what a grand mum should look like!' Draco thought to him self. His own grand mum on his father's side was thinner then a rail. And the one on his mother's looked like the whole world smelt bad and she had a very cranky attitude. This woman just screamed joyfulness and looked very healthy.

 Draco watched as the two woman hugged.

"Grand mum. This is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Grand Mum Granger."

"Nice to met you madam." He reached forward his right hand. The elderly woman grabbed his hand and pulled him down to meet her height. She stared in to his eyes as if she could see into his very soul. 

"He kind but with a bad side. I like him! You done good girl."

Hermione blushed and smile as Draco went beat red.

"Come on Draco lets go in side and eat I made all of Hermione's favorite things." The GM Granger said as she pulled Draco in side.

They were just about to start dessert when they heard a car pull up. 

"That well be my slow and safe loser of a son."

Hermione hide a giggle behind her napkin. 

The door opened.

"Mum!" Mr. Granger said with open arms.

"Well it sure took you long enough. We are about to have dessert you two can grab something from the fridge."

"But mum!"

"No buts! That's what you get for getting here late."

Mr. Granger slumped to the fridge.

"That boy of mine almost makes me wish I never had children or at lease have stopped after his sister was born but no I had to have a son."

"Grand mum you know you love daddy more then life it self."

"Yah well don't let him hear that."

"Daddy? Where is mum?"

"Your mother had a headache so she deiced to stay home."

"Oh. Katharine have another of her migraines?"

"Yes."

"I'll put something together for her."

It was after playing a few games of poker with the Grand mum Granger that they finally went home.

When Hermione and Draco got into their room a snowy white owl sat on their bed looking very upset for having to wait for so long.

"Headwig you could of given my mum the letter." Hermione said as she took the letter off of Headwig out reached leg. She unfolded the letter.

Dear 'mione

Sirius is letting me throw a party. I've been made seeker for the Windborne Wasps. How has your summer been so far? Have the ministries owled you yet? Have you heard that slimy git malfoy got disowned by his father? Isn't that great! Finally that stupid git got knocked of his high horse. Well, send answer with Headwig.

Your's truly

Harry Potter 

"Boy news sure travels fast in the wizarding world. I'm surprised that they haven't found out about us." Hermione pondered aloud to Draco 

"Yeah well." Draco answered he sat reading his book. 

Dear Harry,

Love to come, what time? Congratulations. I was there when Draco was disowned; in fact Draco is staying with me. He is actually very nice and sweet. In fact he's my boy friend. Summer has been great!!

Hermione Granger.

"There!" She said and went to tie the letter to Headwig. Headwig sat nibbling on a biscuit. "Headwig come here I have a letter for Harry." The Owl swallowed and flew over. She stuck out her right claw. Hermione quickly tied the letter to the owl's leg. Headwig flew off in a swoosh of white feathers. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Harry's Party

"I told Harry about us."

This got Draco's attention from his book.

"Oh, how do you feel?"

"Ok I guess. Harry is having a party to celebrate his becoming the seeker for the Windborne Wasps. I'm going."

"When is it?"

"He didn't say. I asked. He well send me a reply soon hopefully. That is if he is still talking to me."

Draco stood and gathered Hermione in his arms. "Of course he's still talking to you. Why wouldn't he?"

"Well I am dating his sworn enemy."

"Sworn? I thought Voldemort was his sworn enemy."

"He is. But you two have always been at each other's throats."

"That was mere Syltherin influence if I had been in a different house I probably wouldn't have bugged him or Weasel."

"His name is Ron!"

"Whatever."

"No. not whatever it's Ron and that's that!" 

"Whoa! Chill Kitten! You know I'm just teasing you."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Where would I get my kicks if I didn't? It's not like I have Potter or Weasel around to bug."

"Oh shut up malfoy!" Hermione said as she punched Draco in the arm.

"Malfoy?" He raise an eyebrow, He pulled Hermione over to the cement bench. He sat her down.

"Hermione close your eyes."

She gave him a questioning look then closed her eyes.

"No peeking."

"Draco." She said warningly. Her tone told him that if he dare do anything sick she would kick his ass.

She felt him take her left hand. She heard something snap open and then close. She felt something slide up her ring finger. 

'Is that what I think it is.' She thought to her self.

She then heard another thing open and shut with a snap. She felt his hands go behind her bare neck. Then he removed them she felt a weight on her neck.

"Hermione open your eyes."

She opened her eye to see him on one knee in front over her. Her left hand in his. She looked at her hand and staring back at her was a 3 karat diamond. Beside it were two slightly smaller garnets. The band was sliver.

"Draco." Her eyes filling with tears.

Draco wiped away her tears with the light touch of his back hand. 

"Hermione, I love you and can never imagine my self with out you. Please make me that happiest wizard ever and say you'll marry me."

A lump formed in her throat. She couldn't speak so she just nodded franticly. She wrapped her arms around him. Hermione looked over his shoulder and at the bigass ring on her finger.

"Draco where did you get this ring! It's too beautiful!"

"My Grandmother gave it to me. On my 18th birthday she sent it to me with a note saying that I was old enough to start looking for a wife. She said she didn't care who so long as I was happy and in love. My Grandmother is a bit of a romantic."

"Do you think she would like me?" Hermione asked in a very small voice.

Draco lifted her head so that she could see in to his eyes.

"Trust me Hermione she is going to love you."

They embraced.

Hermione looked up at him. "Lets go tell my folks." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

"Mum! Dad!" she called

"Miss, your parents are in the study." A young house maid said as she carried a pile of towels in the other direction.

"Thank you. Come on Draco!" Hermione once again set with a speed that would make a cheetah jealous. Draco almost trip quite a few times. 

They entered the study to see Hermione's parents readying, her mother the Daily Prophet and her father a muggle news paper.

"Mum dad great news."

Her mother looked up while her father just kept reading.

"What is it darling? Oh My God! Look at that rock!!" Her mother jumped of the small couch and was now clutching Hermione's left hand about 10 centimeters from her face.

Mr. Granger just kept reading his paper.

"Dad, Mum as you have guessed draco has asked me to marry him."

"That's great dear," Mr. Granger drowned then his daughter's words reached his brain. "WHAT!! But your to young! Your only seventeen!" Her father was snow inches from her face yelling. 

Mrs. Granger grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Darling shut up! Do you remember how old I was when we married? 16." (Hermione's mother was 16 at the end of seventh year had graduated early) 

"But that's different! She's my baby girl. Draco all I can say is that you had better take good care of her or you'll answer to me I may not have magic but I do have friends." 

"Don't worry sir I'll take good care of her. She'll want for nothing."

"Good." Was all Mr. Granger said then he went and sat down a reopened his paper.

"Have you two set a date yet?" Hermione's mother was all excited and had a million thoughts going on at once.

"No. He just asked me mother but I would like a late summer wedding and I'm not waiting another year. So mom do you think you can whip something up in four weeks?"

"Hermione! Well if that's what you want lets start planning!"  She grabbed Hermione's hand. "You're lucky I was expecting this sort of thing I already got a bunch of ideas."

They were gone before Draco new what happened he was still in sort of a haze when he heard Mr. Granger call to him.

"Um yes sir?"

"Come here Draco."

Draco rushed over to Mr. Granger's desk.

"Sir?"

"Draco, how do you plan to support my daughter? She has grown up with every pampering thing there is. And as far as I know you are with out a dime to your name."

"Well, I well be able to support her if we live in the wizarding community. I have a large private vault at Gringots Bank under my grandmother's name. You see sir, my grandmother on my mother's side has never trusted My father so when I was born she started an account for me at the bank. Along with that when she passes away I will inherit all that is hers. All so I have private Estate that my father can't take away from me."

"About your father, Draco, will you protect Hermione from him and Voldemort?"

"Yes" Draco answered without hesitation. 

"Good. Lets go see how much of my money this wedding thing is going to cost."

He and Draco laughed and walked out of the room.

Mean while…

" Ok Girl lets talk wedding."

"Ok I don't want anything to big only people who are really close to the family."

"Ok so that your grandparents, your uncles, aunts and cousins. That's 50 people right there. Are there any one you want to invite from school?"

"Well Harry and Ron and their families, Lavendar Brown, Professors Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Snape for Draco and Hagrid. Oh and Sean Thomas Finagin, Neville Longbottom, and maybe Crabbe and Goyle if their still talking to Draco. I think that's it."

They had al the name written down and now had to pick the invites. 

They were in the middle of trying to find the right invitations when Draco and Mr. Granger came in.

"Draco is there anyone you wish to invite? I already have down Snape and your firends Crabbe and Goyle. Is there anyone else?"

"Yes my grandmother and mother if she'll come."

"Ok now we have to pick the right invitations."

Draco seemed to only have to nod or frown and something was either tossed aside or put into the ok pile. They had managed to pick out the invite; which read we welcome you to the joining of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy on August 28 at one in the afternoon and was a light purple color with silver lettering and a picture of the happy couple, the style of the tuxedos and bridesmaid dresses and flower girl dresses when a Snowy with owl flew into the room. 

Hermione carefully opened the letter thinking it a howler. 

Hermione,

What!! Party's at seven tonight hope that doesn't inconvenience you. 

Harry

Ps you can bring HIM if you want.

Harry,

Well I never expected that. I think it best is come alone. 

See you then

Hermione

Hermione looked at her watch to see that she had two hours to get ready.

"Eep! Stupid Harry does he not know how long it takes for a girl to get ready?" Hermione mumbled as she run out of the room to get ready. Leaving a very confuse and over whelmed Draco alone with her mother and father. 

Hermione took a quick shower, pulled her wet hair back into a bun with a white satin ribbon. She slipped out of her bath robe and put on her under clothes along with white panty hose. She pulled a periwinkle blue dress over her head. It reached her feet and ties at the back with a big white bow. It had a white sailor collar and cuffs. As she was putting on a necklace she realized that she was already wearing one. It was the one Draco had put on her neck when he asked her to marry him. She now took this moment to look at it. It had a sliver snake wrapped around a red heart on a diamond shaped locket. In side of the locket was a picture of Draco. He had pleased look on his face. She looked down at the ring that weighted down her finger. It was truly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"How'd I get so lucky?" She asked her self aloud. Then her eye caught the sight of her clock. She had ten minute to put on some makeup and leave.

 She flew in to action. She applied lip liner, lip stick, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and misted her self with a pear scented body mist. She did one last go over in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." 

She turned to see Draco leaning on the door frame. A cocky grin spread on his face.

"You're just saying that. Besides with that look on your face how can I believe you?"

"It's the truth you are very beautiful my mione."

A shiver of pleasure ran down her back. He walked in to the room he stopped only a few inches a way from Hermione he leaned for ward and kissed her, his arms went around her back pulling her against him. Hermione love this the way he clamed her as his and the way he made sure that she knew it too.  He slowly drew back, though his arms still encircled her. 

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world Hermione don't you ever doubt it. Now get going or you'll be late." He said and let go.

"Draco could you make sure that mother owls those invites."

"Sure thing." 

"I wont be to late. See you later." She blew him a kiss and apparated.


	6. chapter 6

Part 2 

Chapter six – Harry's Party part 2

Hermione Apparated to Harry's front door.  

Ron, who was bout to ring the door bell, let out a very girlish sound of fright, behind him stood the twins and Ginny laughing.

"Hullo Ron."

"Shut up Ginny! Hey 'mione. So, how has your summer been?"

"Wonderful."

"That's great! So I guess you and Malfoy have been getting a long. Harry told me, I'm ok with it but malfoy?"

"Oh for a moment there I thought you had actually learned something in your divination class."

"Nah! That old fake couldn't tell the diff between tarot cards and a crystal ball." He said with a laugh.

"haha." 

They were all laughing when Sirius opened the door.

"Hello, boys, mione, gin."

"Hello." They said in unison. 

"Well come on in."

"You have a lovely house sir."

"Ah. It just the ministry's way of say sorry and don't sue. Haha. Why don't you guys and girls going to the living room."

"Hermione!" Harry stood in the hall.

"Hi Harry how are you?"

"Fine. So Hermione just a few seconds ago a gold eagle owl few in to the house and dropped this in my lap. You mind explaining to me what it is?" Harry held up a pruple card.

Hermione swallowed, closed her eyes and held out her left hand.

"We're engaged."

"Holy shit, look at that hunk of rock!" Harry said a look of sheer disbelief graced his face.

Hermione looked around and saw that all their friends from Gryffindor stareing at either her or the ring.

"Oh my GOD! Hermione who are you engaged to?" Said Lavendar who had missed the earlier conversation.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry answered for Hermione.

"What!" was shouted by everyone including Sirius who had just walked into the room, arms loaded with pop bottles.

"It true." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm hungry." Said Ron hopping to change the subject. He caught sight of the table loaded with food and rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Your always hungry I don't know how your mother keeps you fed all the time." Said Parvati.

The whole room laughed but the twins and Ginny laughed the loudest.

A group of Gryffindor girls pulled Hermione always from Harry and Ron and demanded details.

"Ok Herm, dish." 

"Yah come one."

"Why malfoy?"

"Yah we would of thought you'd have been with Ron."

"Ron is like a brother to me."

"Hermione why did you have to choose Malfoy?"

"I love him. He's really not that bad really! You just have to get to know him."

"When is the wedding?"

"August 28."

"So soon?"

"Yes. I wanted a summer wedding and I didn't want to wait another year."

"Yah sure. And we all know you didn't want to wait for." 

The girls were practically rounding on the floor laughing.

The guys eyed the girl with confused looks.

"Can you guys believe her I mean come on Malfoy?"

"I always thought they hated each other."

The guy's ears were hit with a burst of giggles.

"Yah I know, Maybe it was all a cover and they were just waiting for Malfoy's dad to do something that would put them together?"

The guys all stared Thomas.

"What?" He said with a shrug.

"You sound like silly romantic girl!"

"Sorry my sister has been watching soap operas ever since we got home from school."

"Well any way I don't think so Hermione's not that great of an actress."

Now it was the guy's turn to burst out laughing.

"I thought she and Krum were together?"

"No their just good friends."

"Would of thought she'd be with you or Ron."

"No she like a sister." Answered Harry

"Yah." Ron agreed

As it got later people started to leave and the house was slowly getting less packed.

"Harry I should be getting home. I left Draco in the hands of my mother and father. Talk to you later ok? See you Ron."

"Bye 'mione."

"Bye Herm."

Hermione gave each friend a hug. 

"Thanks for being so understanding. I expect both of you and your families at the wedding."

"Would miss it."

"Me neither."

At that she Apparated.

Hermione arrived in her room the only light on was the lamp on Draco's side of the bed.

He lay asleep, his book laying open on his chest. Hermione quietly walked to her dresser took out a night gown and went to the bathroom.

She changed then went to bed she kissed Draco on the cheek and turned out the lamp then curled up next to him.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter seven- No news is good news

"Hermione you might want to see this." Said Mrs. Granger  who had just picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione walked over form her desk where she had been going over menus for the wedding.

A picture and a Heading caught her eye.

EX-MALFOY ENGAGED TO MUGGLE WITCH

"Oh dear. This could be bad. Who's it written by?"

"A Miss Rita Seeker."

"Damn I thought I put an end to her gossiping. She has no idea what she has just done. She just let every Death Eater including Draco's father that a Malfoy is marrying a mudblood. She just put mine and Draco's life in danger."

"Who did what?" Draco said his voice sharp and demanding a tone that Hermione didn't like.

"Rita Seeker your old friend. Just told wrote about our engagement in the Daily Prophet." Hermione spat out.

"Shit! It's ok my mione I wont let anyone hurt you, ever."

"Also we well have to invite some of the press and we'll have to make a bigger deal of this then I originally did."

"Fine let's do it."

"Excuse us Draco but with the wedding only days a way Hermione and I have some work to do."

Hermione stood in a small stool creamy silk flooded all around her. Her wedding dress was one of fairytales. It as I said was a creamy silk, white rosettes accented the neckline and waist. It left the shoulders bare, though it had sleeves that were very sheer and only slightly tinted the skin a light white. The skirt was just an over lapping of silk it reached about 3 feet wide in diameter. A traine that was removable attached to the back it was made of cream velvet, it trailed five meters behind her.

White pears were added on the largely cleavage showing bodice.

"Me dear you are going to look like a queen to think there are still things to do to that dress why I almost think that anymore would be too much." Said the seamstress that they had hired to make Hermione's dress. 

"No there are still some important things to add. Like the rosettes for the sleeves and don't forget my gloves."

"Hermione I never heard you talk like that to anyone." Hermione's mother scolded.

"I'm sorry mother, Mrs. Weedle but this is my wedding dress we're talking about."

"We know dear. You are going to look like a Queen."

"Only if we can do something with my hair, but I'm sure molly well astound us all."

 Mrs. Weedle kneeled at Hermione's feet putting pins in to get the right length for the hem. 

"I agree with your mother you well look very grand indeed and when people ask you who made your queenly garb I expect you to tell the Mrs. Weedle."

"Of course!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Ok I think we are done here I'll have you dress ready in two days."

"Thank you so much. That leave only one day for it to get into an accident. My god in two days I'll be a Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I think I'm going to pass out. I marrying the man who teased me all through school. The guy who would pick on Harry and Ron and a lot of other Gryffindor. Mom quick get me Draco I really need to be reminded why I'm doing this." Hermione was hyperventilating.

"Dear breathe in…out…in…out…in…out. Darling look at your locket."

 "What locket?"

"The one around your neck dear."

"Oh!" Hermione instantly grabbed her locket she opened it and as soon as she saw Draco's smiling face she relaxed.

"Oh, Ah!" she silently walked over to a chair, she was about to sit down.

"Stop! Dear if you sit you be undoing to past two hours work I just did."[

"Oops. Sorry." 

Mrs. Weedle helped her out of her dress and put in a dress bag and left.

Hermione's mother brought Hermione her purple bath robe and a cup of very sweet peppermint tea. 

"Here dear." She said as she handed Hermione the tea.

Hermione took a deep whiff of the tea and sighed.

"I think I'm going to be ok now."

"Good I have to go and make sure the kitchen staff are preparing for tomorrow's bridal shower."

"Ok mother you go do that and see if Father can spare Draco for a couple of hours, if so send him to me."

"Yes dear."

Hermione sat drinking her tea. She had an open sketch book. Draco came behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" He made his voice high and squeaky.

"Oh come off it Draco. Try to be a guy next time you have hands that are to large to be a woman's or girls."

"Your no fun!"

"Tuff!"

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes there is something I need that only you can give."

"And that is." His voice now low and he asked knowingly.

"A kiss."

"Oh is that all." He put a small peck on her cheek.

"That's not the kind of kiss I mean Draco."

"I know but I really shouldn't be here I had to knock your father over the head just to get away and then there's the whole superstition thing."

"That's Right get out get out right now!"

"Holy chill My Mione I was just jokeing."

"Well I'm not I totally forgot about that. Out right now."

"Fine but I'm not going till I get what you asked me here for."       

He came in front of her he grabbed her shoulders and brought her up to him. His lips were hard and demanding against hers, but she loved it.

He let her go after a few moments, turned and walked away.

The next day.

**knock** 

Hermione lay in her bed alone. She had kicked Draco out and back into his old room. She lay missing the extra warmth he provided. She also lay in a daydream of what it would be like to wake up with him beside her every day for the rest of their lives.

**knock** 

She turned and moaned. 

"Go away I'm dreaming!" she called to the continuous pound on her door.

"Go AWAY!!" She yelled

The door opened. Molly, her mother, Ginny and Mrs. Weasely were standing in the door frame. Each hold something behind their backs.

"Come in or go away! You interrupted a very good dream about Draco!"

"Sorry dear." Mrs. Granger said with no sympathy on her voice. 

"What are you guys hiding?"

"Oh nothing." Ginny said unconvincingly.

But unknown to them Hermione saw a flash of brown hair and red hair behind them. 

"Harry, Ron Stop trying to use those poor woman as a shield."

The woman parted guiltily, Harry and Ron stood with wide gins on their faces till they saw the expression on Hermione's

"You woke me up just to bring them in?" Hermione said angrily and stuffed her head back under the pillows. A muffled go away was heard.

"Sorry dear but it's one in the afternoon."

"It's what!!!"

"Yes dear it's one o'clock."

Hermione leap out of bed then realizing that she had only slept in her bra and underwear, she gathered her blanket around her and grabbed her wand from under her pillow.

"Accio robe!" Her purple robe came flying. She hurriedly put it on. 

"How could you let me sleep so late I got work to do. I have to… do something I got a very busy day a head."

"Dear some down. It's all been taken care of. Mrs.Weasely helped me as did Harry and Ron and Draco."

Hermione sat on her bed dumb founded.

"Well then what am I supposed to do today."

"Look pretty and greet your guests. I think we should pull out the red velvet."

"Of course."

It was the others turn to look dumbfounded.

Mrs. Granger shooed the guys away and brought the other women in.

"One thing mother where'd you put the dress?"

"I gave it to molly to put away."

"Oh ok."

Hermione walked over to her wardrobe opened it and instantly found the dress. The other women all ooooed at the sight of the dress.

"Ok lets see if I can remember the enlargement spell. Don't worry mother it well wear off in a day or two." Hermione pointed to her chest. "Embiglist." (ok I'm not sure if that is the right one but oh well) Hermione went from a cup a to a cup c her bra only covered enough to remain some what modest and not completely bare. 

"Ok I'm going to go have a shower. Molly can you stay and help me with my hair later?"

"Of course dear, it me job."

"Good, mother why don't you take Ginny and Mrs. Weasely out to the gardens. Oh and can you have Ron, Harry, And Draco de-gnome the garden?"

"Sure thing dear." And with that they left leaving Hermione alone with her maid.

Hermione loved the feel of the hot water against her skin. The shower was very hot. Once she stepped out Molly handed her a robe to cover her pink skin. Hermione sat at her vanity, Molly blow drying her long brown hair. For once Hermione's hair wasn't going to be a mass of tangled, wavy, ball of hair. Once molly was done Hermione's hair had a slight wave to it and flowed down her back. Molly then took the hair that framed Hermione's face and brought it behind her head and put it into a bun tied with a red satin bow.

Hermione pleased with the enlargement spell put on the dress that down fit. It hugged every curve. 

'Watch out ladies and gentlemen Hermione Granger soon to be Malfoy is on the loose.' Hermione thought to her self.

"You look drop dead gorgeous."

"Was there ever any question?" Hermione and Molly were laughing.

"If this doesn't just kill Draco I don't know what well." Molly said with a laugh.

"Well my guest should be arriving now I guess I'll just have to go greet them." Hermione said looking at her clock that now said 4:30.

She walked gracefully down the hall to the stairs down to the entrance Hall.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter eight - Showers and Parties

All the guest had arrived and were mixing. Hermione was talking to her cousin Maria who was to be one of her bridesmaid, when Harry and Ron came up to her with misceviuos looks on their faces.

"Hermione we are here on a matter of great importance." Said Harry with a tinkle in his eye.

"And that is?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well before every man gets married it's tradition that a guys friend take the groom out get him pissed drunk and have a stripper dance for him. So, we were wondering if we could do that to Draco?"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Hermione burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Hermione this is a serious matter, Draco won't come with us if we don't have your permission." Ron said.

"Smart guy." Commented Hermione's cousin.

Hermione just keep laughing. With a silent nod she kept laughing.

That was all the guys needed, they were gone in flash. Hermione was bent over she was laughing so hard. She then stood up coughed and watched as Harry and Ron were rounding up the other men like cattle. She shook her head.

"Well Ladies now that the men have left lets go into the garden and have our selves wedding shower." Hermione's mother said. 

The women all walked out to the garden. There was a cough behind them Hermione turned to see Professors Snape and Dumbledore standing there.

"If you ladies don't mind we wish to join you for we don't care for what the other men are doing." Said Professor Snape, Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course we don't mind, so long as you don't mind a bunch of chatty kathies." Answered Mrs.Granger. 

"Not in the least."

"Good." 

A table for presents and a table for food had been set up. Both were heaped with stuff. Women and two men filled little plates with food and sat down. People were chatting and eating.

"Thank you for coming and I think that now is a good time to start opening gifts." 

Hermione reached for a gift.

"Wait!! Hullo! Not late are we?" Said to women one older then the other. It didn't take a genious to know that they were Draco's Mother and Grandmother. The women neared.

Draco's female relatives stood in front of Hermione.

"You are even more beautiful then Draco said you were." Said Mrs. Malfoy, She put her hand to Hermione's cheek, to Hermione's surprise it was warm. "You'll make us proud."

"Shove over girl and let me see her." Said Draco's Grandmother, nudging her daughter out of the way.

"Like me daughter said you are beautiful but I don't give out compliments. I have heard a great deal about you girl good and bad. But the bad just came from that useless son-in-law of mine and the good from Draco which is all I take into account. I agrees with me daughter when she says you'll make us proud. So here open this one first." She said handing Hermione a gift that seemed to have magically appeared.

Hermione took it form her. She started to carefully open it. 

"Just rip it girl!" 

"Ok." **Rip**

It revealed a small chest. Hermione lifted the lid, her eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. The chest was filled the jewels and other treasures.

"Those are the Serpent family jewels. We thought it wise to give them to you before my son-in-law tried to take them from me."

"Their beautiful this is too much."

"No it isn't you'll be insulting me and Draco's family if you refuse them."

"I well treasure them."

"Good now I'm going to sit down my legs are old and tired."

Two chairs appeared beside Snape. 

Once the two women were seated Hermione continued with the gift opening.

From Her muggle family she got money and appliances. From Her wizarding family she got an assortment of wizard money, a broom, books, quills, more money and a cauldron.

From her guest from Hogwarts she got from Dumbledore a basket filled with candies, from Mc Gonagall she got a lovely tea set, From Snape she got a book on potions, and from Hagrid she had gotten a tin filled with tentacle toffee. From the Weasely family she got a large (fake) hippogriff rug. From Harry and Sirius she got an amulet with a large black dog on it. And from the girls of Gryffindor a gift hat made her blush from head to toe as soon as she opened the box.

"Well, what is it dear?" Her mother asked. Hermione just blushed harder, Mrs. Granger grabbed the box.

"My, my do your friends have interesting tastes. At least they know how to get good silk and not that cheap stuff." Mrs. Granger pulled a red, lacy, silky, nightgown along with a lace shawl and stiletto heels.

Every one laughed at Hermione's descend into a deeper shade of red. 

"I had wondered why the girls had asked me what your size was." Mrs. Granger said looking at the tag on the night gown.

"I don't care if she gave you guys her permission she didn't give it to me and I'm not about to get her pissed off at me the day before our wedding." Draco yelled at Harry and Ron as he made his way to the garden.

"But Draco you can't see her till tomorrow at the wedding."

"I don't bloody care!"

The sounds of yelling pulled The women and two men from their gossiping (though the guys didn't say much just smiled and nodded.) 

Hermione's mother put the gifts on the table and went to see what was going on.

"Draco what are you doing here I thought Harry and Ron had taken you out to a stripe club?" Mrs. Granger's voice sounded over the rose bushes. At the name Draco Hermione was surrounded by females in attempt to block her from sight should Draco enter that part of the garden. They then heard. 

"He wouldn't let us. He wouldn't believe that we had ask Hermione already." Ron's voiced. 

They saw the back of Mrs. Granger enter the garden her arms were as if to shoo or to block.

"Let me see Hermione." Draco said his voce very cold.

Mrs. Granger looked over her shoulder to see that Hermione was covered before she put down her arms. 

Before Draco could say anything Hermione voice sounded.

"Harry, Ron got get Draco drunk, mind you not to drunk I expect him at the alter at 1 tomorrow."

"There you see Draco she gave her permission lets go."

"Fine." 

Once the guys were out of sight the women de-surrounded Hermione. It wasn't  till well after sundown that Hermione's pillow felt her head.

Meanwhile after getting shooed away by the women the guys went to the club in the near by city. Drinks were ordered and randy joke were told. 

"Okkk, Dddracooo I tink this should beee thee last drink you heard hhhhhhherrrmmmioneeeee. Shhe kill uss id yourrr lattt."

"Yahhh I tink soo too." Draco stumbled out of his chair. "Ok letts ccc If I can gettt hommm." He though really hard and apparated back to his room. He stumbled to his bed. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter nine – wedding part 1 getting ready

Hermione woke at seven am to her mother's shakings and ramblings. 

"Yesh girl! I was about to firer a gun, you sleep like the dead."

"*Groan* To early go away."

"No we got to get you ready for your wedding."

"Wedding? What wed- WEDDING! WEDDING!" Hermione jumped out of bed. It was now ten after seven. 7:30 Hermione relaxed in rose scented bath. 8:10 Hermione puts on a robe and eats breakfast on balcony. 8:50 Hermione was taken to a small room where molly and a professional hair stylist stood waiting. They stood ready for the job of taming Hermione's hair. 

"I want it up, a few curls falling here and there. Don't forget to use the rosettes."

"Qui Cheri."

Her hair had been blow dry then curled slightly so that it was no longer a fuzz. Her hair had been swept up and held in place with white rose clips. A sliver tiara from the Serpent family jewels had been placed on her head. Her veil was put into place. Molly had to carry it so that it wouldn't brush the floor as they walked up to Hermione's bed room.

10:50 Hermione put on her strapless slip, a three strand pear necklace, her engagement ring was taken off the chain she had been keeping it on for fear of losing it, and put on her left hand. A pair of white gladiator heels hugged her feet the straps went up pass her knee over a thin pair of pantyhose, a lace garter was high on her thigh.

"Ok I got something blue," She patted her leg. "Something old my engagement ring, something barrowed mother's ring, and something new well be my dress."

11:15

Hermione stepped carefully in to her dress. It fit perfectly. (just a word to the wise the spell that Hermione did what a permenant one.) It was a beautiful piece of silk, velvet, white roses, and tolli. Her make up was done and perfume sprayed, now she had time to kill about half an hour.

Now Draco's day.

Draco was woken at nine by Harry who was making trumpet sounds and Ron who was singing. 

"Wakie wakes Dracie!" Ron sang. 

"It's time for you to get ready for you to marry the world's most bossy, short-tempered, smart, no bullshit taking witch in all creation." Now both Ron and Harry were singing the wedding song.

"Shut up! Or I'll tell HER what you just said." Draco said sitting up. 'hmm. It's ten after nine Hermione is just getting her hair done.' He thought to himself. 

"Excuse me boys but as you said I have to get ready for my wedding. And right now I need to go take a shower."

"You sure do." Ron said holding his nose.

Draco ignored this and walked into his bathroom.

9:50

Draco sat eating his breakfast.

10:30

Draco pulled on his black pants of his tux and a crisp white shirt.

"Garr! I hate bow ties!" He said as his tie undid for the sixth time.

"Want some help?"

Draco turned from the mirror to see his mother standing in the door way.

"Mother." He ran over to her and brought her in to a hug.

"If I hadn't gotten an invite I would have been insulated." 

"And father?"

"Didn't come that ornery old bastard! His only son getting married his only child. I divorcing him Draco. I'm going to get back all your inheritance. It has nothing to do with you. This is the fault of the bastard and Voldemort."

"Mother.."

"Oh hush! This divorce has been in the works since the beginning of last year. Now smile, your getting married! You couldn't have done better she is very beautiful and has a kind soul. She'll do us proud. Now I expect at least one grandchild and I want a girl."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good. You really love her don't you. Good at least someone well be in a happy marriage. Now lets see what we can do about this tie." She took out her wand and zap it was tied. "There. Why didn't you think of that?"

"Must of slipped my mind to use magic."

"I have something I want you to wear if was your grandfather's." she reached into her pocket and drew out a medallion, she clip it to his tie and kissed his cheek.

"I'd better go see if I can be of some use. See you darling."

11: 50

Draco pulled on his coat. It was black and had been embroidered with silver and green threads on the collar, lapels, cuffs and on the edge of he tails.

He took the ring from his top draw it was a pain sliver Celtic band and had the Gryffindor credo engraved on the inside. He looked at the clock in his room he had 20 minutes to kill. So he walked down to the garden.


	10. chapter9 part 2

Chapter nine part 2 – the Ceremony

The music started.

Draco stood at the alter and watched as the brides maids and ushers walked down the aisle. Two of Hermione's cousin's walked in the front, one from each side. Then Lavendar on Ron's arm and Ginny on Harry's. All the girls wore blue dresses. They had long flowing skirts and tight bodices and puffy sleeves. Each carried a small buca of white roses. Their hands were covered with white lace gloves. The guys wore just plain black tuxedos and were cleaned up. The girls went to Draco's left and the guys stood behind him.

The music changes slightly and Hermione and her father came into view. Draco took a deep breath at the sight of Hermione see no longer looked like bucktoothed third year or the saucy fourth year nor the hot seventh year who could have any guy see wanted but didn't. She now looked like a Queen no, strike that a goddess. Draco swallowed and stepped forward to take Hermione from her father. A priest stood waiting.

(ok lets skip the boring stuff)

"Do you Hermione take Draco to be you husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Draco take Hermione to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco gathered Hermione into his arms and kissed her.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Cheers were called from all present.


	11. chapter 10

Chapter ten – the Reception 

At the reception the great hall was just packed fore Mrs. Granger had invited more people to it then the actual wedding. There were old friends and new friends and the distance relations on both Hermione's and Draco's sides. Crabbe and Goyle had shown along with a few other Syltherins. A few people and shown who were friends for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Some last minute animals showed two a mysterious hippogriff, a werewolf, a black dog (Sirius who hadn't wanted to draw to much attention and was sick of talking to people about the same thing over and over.)

The train of Hermione's dress had been removed so that she could dance without having to worry about tripping. The first dance of the night was between Hermione and Draco fallowed by Hermione and her father and Draco and his mother. The dancing went late and soon Hermione was begging to be taken to her seat, to sit down. 

"Draco please I'm begging you let me sit down my feet are killing me!" Hermione whined. Draco lead her to her seat and after setting her down handed her a glass of white wine. (Hermione would be 18 in a month) people then sat down and dinner was served. After dinner came the toasts. 

The first to stand up was Hermione's father.

"Now this is my first time doing this and had better damn well be that last time. Ok, Hermione, Draco I wish you great happiness and prosperity along with never ending love and may you give lots of grandchildren!" People laughed at this. "Also, Draco you take good care of my little girl. Draco I think I speak for the whole family in saying that you are a very welcome addition." Cheers were yelled. Next stood Harry and Ron.

"We are to make-" Harry started.

"A speech about the bride and groom."

"But in stead we'd like to sing a tune." 

"Oh no" Hermione groaned.

"Ok, Harry one and two and one two threee.

Her hair is like brown sugar his like white,

They used to fight at night 

Now they-." 

"Hey Ron Keep it clean!" Yelled Hermione. The guys continued without missing a beat.

" like we were sayinggggg," The guys hit a high C. "Hermioneee and Dracooo." 

They paused and took a deep breath. 

"Hermione and Draco 

sitting in a tree 

k-i-s-s-i-n-g!

first comes loveeeeeee the comes marriage 

when Draco with the baby carriage!"

 Draco and Hermione had gone beat red. People were laughing and Ron and Harry were getting ready to make a quick get away if there need be.

Then Harry raised his glass. 

"To Hermione and Draco!"

"Hermione and Draco!" the hall chorused. The music started up again and people were dancing Hermione was even dragged back out on the dance floor.

Soon it was late and every one was heading out. Draco was saying good bye to Crabbe and Goyle. His mother had left earlier duo to an emergency phone call. Hermione's family had cleared out.    

Once ever one was gone Hermione and Draco walked up to their room once there they found their bags had been packed and a change of clothes laid out. Hermione thankfully took off her shoes and got changed into a t-shirt and shorts and a pair of sneakers. Draco had changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"You know Draco you still haven't told me where we're going."

"You'll see when we get there."

Hermione pouted. 

"Sir, mum the taxi is waiting down stairs for you."

"Thank you Molly."

They headed down stairs with their bags hovering behind them. They took hold of the bags before the taxi driver could see. The bags were loaded and they took off to the air port. 


	12. chapter11

Chapter eleven- The romantic get away

"Hermione. Wakeup hon. The plane has landed."

A sleepy smile spread on Hermione's face and she slowly opened her eyes. Much to her surprise Draco's face was about 10 cm away.

"Ah! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Draco asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"With the face and the closeness just when I wake up."

"Sorry." He said and straightened. 

Hermione looked out the window. 

"My god Draco is this place what I think it is?"

"Yep, Hawaii."

"This is wonderful!" she stood up really fast and would od fallin back down again if it hadn't been for Draco's arms around her.

"Wuee. Stood up to fast."

"Come on lets go." Draco said and led her out of the plane.

They caught a cab and went to a very classy hotel that was about 58 stories high.

They grabbed their luggage from the cabbies trunk. 

"Lets go check in." Draco said as they walked over to the front desk.

They set their bags down and Draco hit the bell. 

*ting* 

A short fat man came out from behind a door and came over to help them.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I have a room under reserve under the name Malfoy."

"Lets see." The portly man said as he ran a finger on the guest book. "Ah here it is the magic suite. Here are you keys." The man handed Draco two keys then beckoned a bell boy over to take their bags.

"John take these nice people to room 1007."

"Yes sir." The boy took their bags and put them on a luggage trolley. They fallowed him to the elevator. 

The doors opened and once the people who were already in side left they went in the boy pressed the button for the 57th floor. 

"Here you are the Magic Suite."

"Thank you." Hermione said and handed him a ten dollar American bill.

"Thank you ma'am."

Hermione closed the door.

"Well we're going to be here for a few days we might as well unpack." Draco said taking their things over to the drawers. 

Hermione just went and flopped down on the big bed. 

"This is great!"

"Um Mione? What's this?" Draco had started to unpack her bags and had stumbled upon her gift from the girls of Gryffindor. Hermione sprang from the bed and snatched the gown from Draco's hand.

"That, Mr. Snoopy is a surprise."

"Really for who?"

"You if you're a good little boy."

"Really." He wraped his arm around her waist.

"Draco I'm hungry lets go out to eat." 

"Sure. Why not."

"Just let me put this away." She walked passed him and put the gift in the bath room.

"Holy crap! This bathtub could fit a hundred people!"

Draco laughed under his breath.

They went out for dinner. 

They sat on a patio drinking Ceasers and eating fajitas.

"Draco, how do you feel about children?"

"Well after being threatened two have at least one. I'd have to say I still like them. Being an only child I'd love to have a big loving family."

"Good, me too."

"So what made you think of that?"

"Oh nothing."

"Ok, whatever you say."

They finished their dinners and headed back to the hotel. 

"So, have I been a good or a bad boy today?" Draco asked once they reached their room.

"I don't know what do you think." 

"I think I've been a very good boy who deserves a treat."

"Oh really." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Draco's waist. 

"Oh yeah." His voice sounding husky.

"I agree. I'll be right back." Hermione went into the bathroom.

(Hermione's P.O.V.) 

Ok girl pull your self together. You need to be able to keep a straight head. Now lets see what kind of reaction I'll get from Draco wearing this. 

Hermione undressed and put it on.

God! This thing leaves nothing to the imagination! Hermione thought as she looked at her self  in the mirror. Hermione took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Draco stood on the balcony looking out at the view. Like come on it has to be good white beaches, palm trees, and blue, blue Ocean.

"Draco."

"Yes?" He said as he turned and almost fell over from shock!

"You like?" Hermione said with a shrug. The gown had thin straps and was basically two pieces of silk that was tie at the neck and at the waist the rest left free. Hermione had let he hair down and it curled about her face. 

Draco ran to her and caught her in a deep passionate kiss. He slowly backed them to the bed. His kisses tormented her skin with pleasure. His hands made free with her body. The nightgown was quickly torn away with lust, but she didn't care. Hermione was amazed at how Draco could be so full of lust and yet be so gentle with her. He seemed to sense that she wanted more and he gave it. His right hand reached down to between her thighs. Hermione almost shot straight up but Draco's weight kept her down on the bed. His hand was relentless and soon he had to moaning and squirming in pleasure. 

"Draco!! I want you! Now!"

Draco was more then happy to comply his own need for release was great. He carefully laid between her thighs, he slide slowly in her. He was stopped by the expected barrier. He thrusted quickly. He kissed back her tears and moved slowly to help ease the pain. Soon they were moving together. They reached a very high climax that no drug could ever achieve. The fell asleep in each other's arms.   


	13. chapter 12

Chapter twelve- Hello my baby.

Two months had passed and Hermione and Draco now lived in the wizarding community. Draco was training to be an Aurora. Hermione worked at the Ministry as a secretary for Fudge.

Draco lay in bed trying to block out the sound of Hermione retching in the bathroom. Finally dragging himself out of bed he walked over to their on suite bathroom.

"Draco go back to bed you have a long day of training ahead of you and-" Hermione leaned over the toilet again, but nothing came up. She lay on the floor with a damp cloth over her eyes.

"Hermione, how long did the doctor say this morning sickness would last?"

"Three months but she also said that some women have it till birth."

"And your mother?"

"She had it only for two months."

"Oh. Hermione I hate not being able to help you. Are you sure the doctor didn't want you to use magic?"

"Yes she said that it might harm the baby. She is the best wizarding doctor."

Draco picked Hermione off the floor and carried her to the bed.

"Now you stay there till you feel better I don't care if that means for the next two months or the next nine."

"But Draco I have to work. I have to do something."

"Hermione I can take care of us and any other person who comes into our family. So send a letter to Fudge say that you resign."

"But then what well I do during the day?"

"Why don't you redecorate the nursery?"

"Really!"

"Sure go to town."

"Thank you Draco."

"Ok, I'm going to have a shower and get ready for training. You go back to sleep."

"Yes sir" She muttered as he put the covers back over her. She snuggled deep into the comforter.

When Draco came out of the bathroom Hermione was out cold. He kissed her forehead and apparated to the training field.

One month later, In the late evening.

"Draco, I'm so craving water melon!"

"Hermione it's late November!"

"But Draco! Ooo and peanut butter and marble cheese sandwich."

"Now don't start drooling." Draco said pulling out his wand. A tray appeared and it was filled with pieces of watermelon and sandwiches.

"Thank you Dracie."

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, ok then."

Six months later

"Draco I think we should go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"My water just broke!"

"Oh my god!" Draco jumped up from his desk to see Hermione standing with her bag and had her coat on.

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"Well I had to clean up the mess and then I had to change and then I had to pack my bag like I had been meaning to do earlier."

"Hermione what do you think we have house-elves for?"

"Draco calm down. And drive me to the hospital."

"Ok, ok, ok." Draco was hyperventilating. Once he calmed down some he ran ove and lifted Hermione in his arms and carried her out to the car."

"Drive!" He said as he pointed hi wand to the hospital. "Atccio hospital."

The car speed away.

Ten hours later.

"Ok Hermione, push!" Said doctor Smartie.

"Arrg!"

"You can do it baby." Draco said kissing Hermione's head and holding her hand, Draco was amazed at the pressure she was putting on his hand.

"Garrr! Draco you ever do this to me again and I'll kill you!!"

"Don't worry all mother say that during the birthing process. Come on Hermione I can see ahead."

"Rrrrrrrr." 

The screams of a baby filled the room.

"Come on one more good push Hermione and you'll be done."

Hermione pushed one last time and the baby was free along with the after birth.

"Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy you have a baby girl."

"Really. Let me see I need to see my baby." Hermione said with arms out reached. 

The nurse brought over a little bundle in a pink blanket.

"What a beauty."

"So what should we name her?"

"Avalonione Serenity Malfoy."

"I like it."

"Let me go get a birth certificate." The doctor said and left.

**knock** 

"Hermione, can we come in?" Harry and the Weasley's stood in the door way.

"Sure."

"Yes come see our new little jewel."

"I think some one is going to be a very spoiled little girl." Said Ginny, who had been able to visit for the weekend from Hogwarts.

Two days later and they were going home. Draco had gone an bought a car seat while Hermione was in the hospital.

They got home and the baby was screaming.

"Do babies always make that sound?"

"Only when they're hungry, need a new diper, want to be held or aren't feeling good."

"Oh."

Hermione bounced the baby in her arms and made cooing noses.

"Lets go show you your room." Hermione carried the baby up to the nursery, Draco fallowed behind.

 The walls of the big room were painted burgundy and a dark forest green, the walls also had gold and silver trimmings. Little dragons flew across the ceiling. A double four poster bed had been put in for went Hermione had to care for the babe and when the baby was older it would be her bed. A crib made of  matching oak stood n the middle of the room on the fake hippogriff rug. White mosquito netting fell from the ceiling to the floor around the bed. A rocking chair sat in the corner. A toy box and desk sat on the north end of the room. Each specially made by Ron. Both were covered with toys and books. A changing table stood not far from the rocking chair. The baby quieted as soon as she saw the flying dragons. Hermione put her in her crib.

"Welcome home baby."

The child fell asleep instantly.


	14. ep

Epilogue- Return to Hogwarts.  
  
"Mummy! Mummy!" "Yes dear?" Hermione said as her daughter came running into her sewing room. Her daughter's curly blonde hair bouncing with each step. Avalonione waved the piece of paper that was in her hand in her mother's face "I got my letter from Hogwarts!" "That's wonderful news Ava!" Avalonione read it allowed to her mother. "Dear miss malfoy we are please to in form you that you have been enrolled in at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We hope to see you on September the first. The train leaves at 11 o'clock sharp from platform 9 and ¾. Deputy head mistress magonall.(I think I spelled that wrong, well you guys know who I'm talking about any way.) "Come we must tell daddy." "Ok!" Two of them walked out to the gardens to find Draco.  
  
Draco sat drinking a coffee and talking to Lupin about the latest information about Voldemort. "It's been to quite lately, I don't like it. He's up to something." Lupin said  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Draco turned to see his daughter running toward him Hermione in tow. Ava was franticly waving a letter franticly at him. Draco stood and opened his arms to his running little girl. Ava jumped in to his arm. "Is my little witch going to go to Hogwarts?" "Yes!" "That's great! I so proud of you! see all you hours of boring training with your mother had plaid off." Draco said and spun her around. "they were that bad daddy. But your lessons were a lot more fun. I wonder if the potter triplets have gotten their leters yet? Daddy can we go shopping!!??" Draco laugh and nodded. "Congratulations Miss Ava." "Thank you mister Lupin. I hope I get in syltherin like you daddy." "Haha your to much like your mother." "Should I take that as a compliment?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "Yes." Draco said with a laugh.  
  
To be continued Okies. I well rewrite and repost the next part to this story since yall seem to like it. (Incase it wasn't clear to some of you hermione was 17 at the beginning of the story and Draco 18.) you most grateful author Melisa Malfoy. Ps if you feel like being nice people go read my lord of the rings ficy Legolas and Mena. 


End file.
